


sugar and spice

by honeyjackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, it's a sugar baby jackson fic, jaebum got MONEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjackson/pseuds/honeyjackson
Summary: “Jaebum, 28 – Looking for something casual. Too busy for a relationship.”“Jackson, 21 – Cute. Broke as heck. Sex drive is through the roof.”or, the fic where jaebum is completely whipped for his sugar baby





	1. and all things nice

**Author's Note:**

> new chapters will be up as soon as i can!!!  
> hope you guys like this because i've been desperate for some sugar baby Jackson :3c

Jaebum had started the relationship with Jackson hopeful, experimental. At 28 years of age and a very well-paying exec job, he had no time for romance. The whole balancing act between finding “the one” and his busy career was disastrous for Jaebum.

Finding hook-ups was pretty tragic too – having to go to a bar and spend time flirting with someone when he’d rather get straight to the fucking so he can call it a night.

Of course, his colleague and practically blood brother Jinyoung had had enough of him chewing his ear all the time, “Jesus fuck- Why don’t you just sign up on some kind of sugar daddy website then? At least all that takes is a text.”

“I could do that? Isn’t that…I don’t know, risky?” Jaebum’s face scrunches up in confusion. He’d never considered such a thing.

“Well, you’ve certainly got the money for it. It’s convenient, and you probably wouldn’t be the only one in the office doing it.” Jinyoung smirks, Jaebum honestly didn’t want to know why he knew so much about it.

 

So, after a lot of thinking, Jaebum finds himself searching into some discreet sugar baby websites.

“Jaebum, 28 – Looking for something casual. Too busy for a relationship.”

With a particularly handsome photo attached, the inboxes flooded within minutes and he was considering deleting the account as soon as he’d made it. But one message caught Jaebum’s eye.

“Jackson, 21 – Cute. Broke as heck. Sex drive is through the roof.”

He really is cute too, Jaebum decides when he sees the picture attached. A head of soft brown hair, round pretty eyes, glowing tanned skin. Jackson, huh?

Jaebum opens the message under his name.

_Aren’t you too handsome to be on here? I’ll be heartbroken if this is a catfish._

-

 

Jaebum couldn’t resist meeting Jackson, his face was too cute and his messages had him guffawing into his hand, then coughing in embarrassment that he’d laughed out loud in his empty penthouse apartment. 

He spots him outside the café they’d agreed to meet in, a mop of soft brown locks and a cosy looking sweater catching his eye immediately.

“Jackson, hey,” Jaebum calls, the younger male’s head whips around at the sound and possibly the most endearing grin spreads across his face.

“Jaebum!” Jackson gasps in an exaggerated way, hand clutching heart dramatically. “You should’ve warned me you’d be so…damn fine.”

He throws his head back in laughter that Jackson meets with a high pitched giggle.

Jaebum opens the door for him, and they settle into a corner of the cosy little café and order some coffees.

“So,” Jackson starts, looking up coyly through his lashes at him in a way that makes Jaebum a little hot under the collar. “Now that I know you’re real and actually not a psycho, we can make an arrangement…What are you looking for, out of this?”

He’s glad Jackson didn’t beat around the bush because he’s not sure he’d have the guts to begin the conversation.

He takes a long sip of his coffee, before scanning over Jackson’s face one more time. He’s incredibly good looking, his nose is maybe the most adorable thing Jaebum’s ever seen. Fuck.

“Honestly? I’m too busy for some tv drama style romance. I’d like something accessible, reliable for me to go to when I need it.”

“Mm, sounds fine with me. Getting pounded on the regular with no strings attached? Perfection.” Jackson sighs dreamily, eyeing the skin peeking out of the top buttons Jaebum had left undone, and then back to his face cheekily. It makes Jaebum’s slacks feel suddenly tighter. “Also, I could use the money, the struggling student life isn’t very glamorous. I can barely hold down a fast food job for a month at a time – I swear I don’t even deserve to be fired that often!”

And so the deal was made – Jaebum would send Jackson a couple hundred a month for now to keep him afloat, and in return Jaebum had permission to fuck the prettiest boy he’d seen in a lifetime whenever he liked, as long as Jackson wasn’t busy.

-

**Jackson: 7:31pm**

_Hyung_

_Are you busy right now_

**Jaebum: 7:32pm**

_Not really, just finishing up some paperwork Jackson-ah._

**Jackson: 7:32pm**

_I’m thinking about you_

_I want you_

_Please_

Jaebum’s blood rushes south quicker than he’d like to admit.

**Jaebum: 7:34pm**

_Yeah baby? Why don’t you come over then. Show me what you want._

 

Campus isn’t too far from Jaebum’s apartment, but the whole time he has to wait he’s on edge. His heart races from excitement, but also a slight nervousness at the idea of fucking his sugar baby for the first time. He’d been sitting in his work clothes, tie missing by now and shirt loosened and barely paying attention to his work, but now his mind fills with anticipation.

Jackson buzzes on the door after a while, Jaebum opening it to find him looking gorgeously mussed in a pair of sweatpants and a devious smile on his lips.

“Fuck, you look hot,” Jackson purrs, and Jaebum pulls him in with a tug of his wrist, wasting no time as Jackson mouths hotly at his jaw. His own hands wander straight to that perky ass, pulling Jackson closer and feeling satisfied when he lets out a breathy whine.

They tumble to the couch, Jackson shoving him onto it and straddling his lap as if they’d done this hundreds of times.

“Jackson, what were you thinking about, hmm?” Jaebum taunts, lips grazing over the smaller male’s playfully. Jackson nips at his bottom lip and sits up straight, that _glorious_ ass pressing onto his lap.

“You. How outrageously handsome you are. How bad I want to see your cock. Nothing too naughty, really.” He giggles, hips swivelling dangerously as his ass presses against Jaebum’s hard on.

Jaebum feels like he could burst just from Jackson’s filthy words. “Then it’s all yours, baby.”

And then Jackson’s sliding off his lap to rest on his knees on Jaebum’s expensive cream rug, hands sliding up his thighs and to his belt buckle, making quick work of his slacks and freeing his dick.

Jackson has a cute, sly little smirk on his lips. “May I suck you off, pretty please?” Jaebum lets out a strangled noise, feeling dizzy from how aroused he is at this one boy. Jackson giggles when he nods frantically. He goes for it then, wet tongue dragging up his length from bottom to top and then rubbing the head against his plump mouth.

Jaebum’s not sure how long he’ll last at this rate, with Jackson sliding his length deep into his hot mouth and his free hand coming up to rub firmly at the base. Jackson’s clearly good at this, with his mouth nice and wet and his cheeks hollowed slightly.

He loses it when he makes eye contact with Jackson’s pretty round eyes, pink lips sliding up and down and wrapping around the head to make Jaebum twitch.

“Jackson- I’m nearly-there,” he groans, to warn the younger to pull off before he busts, but Jackson hums happily and tongues the slit until he’s moaning loud and coming hot down his throat.

Jackson pulls off with a pop when he’s softened a little, smiling smugly when Jaebum’s eyes trace the bob of his adams apple as he swallows. His dick twitches a little at the visual. He pats the couch, taking one of Jackson’s hands tenderly, “Now it’s your turn, doll.”

It doesn’t take long before he’s got Jackson on his front with sweatpants missing and whining softly as Jaebum fingers him open with the lube he’d stashed between the cushions, “I bet the boys at college would do anything for this ass,” he says breathily, kneading one of the fat cheeks with his spare hand. Jackson, although a little breathless and face dusted pink, still has a witty remark to fire back, “I’m a sports kid, I’d never skip squats-ah! T-that’s the spot,” he suddenly moans when Jaebum curls his fingers. He smirks, giving a last squeeze of his cheek before really working to make Jackson keen.

 

After he’s worked Jackson dry, the younger asks if he can shower in a soft way that makes his heart squeeze. Jaebum makes him a cup of herbal tea while he waits. Jackson emerges fresh faced and damp hair towel dried and sticking up in odd directions, “Oh hey, hope you like lemon green tea.” Jaebum says.

“Mm, green tea. Reminds me of home,” Jackson smiles, hopping onto one of the kitchen stools, “I’m originally from China, if you didn’t already guess. My mother goes on and on about _‘the benefits of green tea, Kayee!’_ ” Jaebum muffles a laugh with his cup, taking a moment to inspect Jackson’s angelic features once again.

“Anyway! As much as I’d love to stay, hyung,” Jackson chirps, before dramatically throwing a hand over his eyes, “I have training at 8am, gotta stay in shape for you somehow right?” He giggles, finishing off his tea and letting his fingertips brush Jaebum’s knuckles.

“I had a lot of fun, Jackson-ah. Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.”

**Jackson: 9:50pm**

_Thanks for the tea!!!_

_and the dick <3_

 

-

As the months pass, Jaebum finds the situation with Jackson far more fulfilling than he’d guessed.

Jackson’s very easy to get on with, a bright, funny personality making him able to win over pretty much anyone with only that boyish grin, and it’s exactly what he needs after a week he’d never thought would fucking end. Jinyoung teases him for being so cranky nearly the whole day.

“You should really relax tonight hyung, you’ve been scowling at everyone so hard I’ve been afraid your jaw might come unhinged,” Jinyoung says, mocking Jaebum’s famous jutted out jaw. Jaebum kicks the wheels of Jinyoung’s chair a little too roughly. Jinyoung lets out his sadistic chuckle. “Why don’t you go out with the sugar baby? You know, let the tension out of your shoulders.”

Jaebum hums at the idea, he hadn’t seen Jackson much lately due to his heavy workload, apart from a few cutesy texts with lots of pink heart emojis from him. “Yeah, seeing Jackson would do me some good. You know I’d just end up falling asleep with an empty takeout box on my lap if I don’t go do something.”

“Ah yes, the life of a true slob, Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung’s spared the almighty punch he deserves for that one while Jaebum’s distracted in texting Jackson.

**Jaebum: 3:30pm**

_Hi Seun-ah, how are you? Are you doing anything tonight?_

**Jackson: 3:32pm**

_Jaebum hyung!!!! (_ _♡ >_ _ω <_ _♡)_

_I’m dying my prof is boring me to death_

_and I might be free ;)_

**Jaebum: 3:33pm**

_C’mon, let me take you out. I’ll buy you whatever food you like._

**Jackson: 3:33pm**

_Date night!! Only if it’s not somewhere super fancy, mr business man_

_Don’t have me rocking up to a 5 star restaurant looking like a bum_

**Jaebum: 3:34pm**

_Fine, fine. Somewhere casual. Pick you up around 6._

_And texting in class? Don’t be naughty._

**Jackson: 3:34pm**

_Guess you’ll have to discipline me later_

_fuck think my prof saw me BYE HYUNG_

Jaebum smirks, mind wandering to a very dirty image of _disciplining_   Jackson. Who knew he was such a dom.

 

He picks up Jackson from the bus stop near his campus, obviously not wanting to draw attention by rolling up in his flashy vintage car that’s so immaculately polished that you could do your hair in the reflection, because that would hardly be subtle.

“Hey, sweet ride!” Jackson exclaims when he hops in, eyes wide and flitting around for a moment in surprise, “Hello, Jaebum-hyung.” The younger purrs, leaning in to press a devilish, short kiss to his lips.

“Hello to you to, sseun-ah. You like Korean barbeque?” He says, acting casual despite the warmth blossoming in his chest. “Do I?!” Jackson squeals and Jaebum takes the opportunity of the red traffic light to get a look of him. Jackson certainly looks very cute in his big yellow sweatshirt, english letters in block decorating the front. His hair is soft and ruffled, as if he’d ran to meet Jaebum, and to really top it off he’s wearing the most adorable pair of glasses.

“The light’s green hyung.”

Jackson seems to fill the void, considering Jaebum’s not the most talkative, but it lacks a feeling of awkward silence. “Thanks for agreeing to somewhere a little more on my end of the social class, I was dreading you taking me somewhere super fancy where the waiters are obliged to clean your shoes by mouth,” Jackson says, making him burst out in surprised laughter, “You’re ridiculous. I would love to spoil you like that one day, but for now your wish is my command.”

Jackson beams at him in such a heart-stoppingly soft way.

 

They end up visiting a quiet grill restaurant near where Jaebum lives, and he lets Jackson choose as much off the menu as his heart desires. Jackson chats more than anyone he’s ever met, but he can’t help laughing at his stories about China, and how his professors suck ass, and really, he finds everything Jackson says funny. Especially when he rolls his casual work shirt sleeves up to his elbows to grill their meat and Jackson ogles his forearms and shamelessly gushes over ‘ _ah! so chic and sexy!’_

“I’m telling you, professor Park only tells me to rewrite my assignments because he’s got a personal vendetta against me- oh!” Jackson is whining, before his eyes seem to widen with excitement and he picks up some meat with his chopsticks, offering it up to him with a playful grin, “isn’t this what all the young lovers do?”

Jaebum’s heart clenches at the cuteness and indulges the younger anyway. Jackson manages to hold his eye, leant forward with his hand on his chin as, to Jaebum’s surprise, he feels his shoe brush against Jaebum’s ankle in a seductive beckon. Jaebum quirks a brow, mouthing to the younger _‘behave’_ with a smirk. Jackson’s foot only slides higher, hiking up the leg of his trousers.

He barely lasts a moment before calling for the bill.

His eyes linger on the curve of Jackson’s ass in his tight jeans as they walk back to the car and it has him speeding through amber lights to get to his apartment in record time.


	2. sweet tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE CUTE COMMENTS you guys are so supportive!!!!!  
> i'm not sure how long this fic will go on but i'll try to update on the reg :3c

Jaebum’s pulse is thrumming through his body.

“ah-Jaebum- can we at least get inside first?” Jackson gasps when he reaches out to palm the younger’s firm ass while slotting the key in the door.

Jackson peers up at him through thick lashes, feigning coyness, and says in a low hum, “Even though I’ve been waiting all night to touch you, Mr. Im.” Jaebum won’t lie, it has him growing hard in his slacks in seconds.

They stumble their way into the large apartment, kicking shoes off and shedding jackets in a clumsy haste, while hands wander to explore bodies like a bunch of horny teens in an empty house.

Jackson’s plush mouth latches onto his neck, teeth grazing lightly at his adam’s apple and it’s enough to push him over the brink, hands curling under Jackson’s bottom and hoisting him onto his hip. He can’t help but smirk at the squeal the male makes, storming away to the bedroom and tossing Jackson onto his expensive bedsheets.

He pauses a moment, stopping to stare at the way Jackson’s cheeks are flushed and his soft hair is fanned out on the pillow, sweater ridden up to expose tanned muscle. He realises he’d been staring when Jackson’s socked foot reaches out to press against the bulge in his slacks.

Jackson traces the outline of his cock with his foot, lip caught between his teeth.

He groans gruffly, pulling his foot up to press a kiss to the ankle, “Tsk tsk baby, haven’t you done enough teasing? Not only looking delectable on our date but trying to rile me up under the table.”

Jackson meets his eye with confidence, “It worked though, didn’t it?” Jaebum smacks one of Jackson’s strong thighs, earning a yelp. “Don’t you know what happens to naughty boys? If you can’t keep that cheeky mouth of yours clean I’ll fuck it until you learn, my lovely.”

The younger whines, but Jaebum’s already busying himself by trailing a hand up Jackson’s sweater to expose his perfectly toned stomach and pink nipples. Jackson looks a little helpless when Jaebum runs a thumb over one of them, mouth forming a tiny ‘o’ with a stuttered gasp.

“Sensitive?” Jaebum asks, getting a response when Jackson moans loudly as he pinches the other nipple. He leans in between Jackson’s spread thighs and flicks his tongue over one of the nubs, Jackson letting out the prettiest whimper he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing. Jackson’s fingers wobble towards Jaebum’s slacks, unclasping them and meeting Jaebum’s mouth in a dizzying kiss as he slides a hand over his throbbing member, straining against his underwear.

“Pretty please Jaebum-hyung,” Jackson’s whining into his mouth. “Please what, Jackson-ah? You have to tell me what you want or I can’t give it to you.” Jaebum says with a devilish smile.

“I want your cock, want it so bad.”

In an instant he’s rolling Jackson onto his front, pulling his jeans down his legs and whipping off his own shirt. Whilst Jaebum’s still fairly defined, he’s sure that he’s tipping the scale towards dad bod by now, but the way Jackson stares over his shoulder with his reddened mouth gone slack as if the sight is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen makes the pit of his stomach fill with heat.

He slots his chest against Jackson’s back to press a hot kiss to that mouth, relishing in the way his cock settles between Jackson’s cheeks.

Soon enough, he’s able to get to preparing Jackson with fingers coated in lube that make an obscene squelch when he pushes them into Jackson. The tips of Jackson’s ears are burning red as he slides the third finger in, drawing desperate little keens out him that his neighbour can most definitely hear.

Jackson’s voice is breathy when he gazes back at him, “You’ll have to stretch me well if you’re thinking of putting _that_ in me.”

He spreads and curls and massages his fingers, Jackson’s hole clenching and he’s starting to squirm and pant against the mattress until he begs that Jaebum gets inside him and Jaebum’s rolling a condom onto his painfully hard length.

“Roll over, baby. Wanna see your pretty face.” Jaebum murmurs with a final tender kiss to Jackson’s bare shoulder before he turns onto his back. They mould together like perfect pieces, Jaebum hoisting one of Jackson’s legs over his shoulder and Jackson’s fingers curling around his wrist.

The head nudges Jackson’s opening before finally he’s pushing in to that unbelievable heat, walls hugging his cock tightly despite all the stretching he’d done.

 

Jaebum tries to take it slow not to hurt the precious little thing, feeling slightly guilty when Jackson’s fingers grip his bicep and his face screws up a little at the intrusion.

“Mmh-Jaebum-you can move,” he whimpers after a moment. Jaebum pulls out until he’s about to slip out before driving in deep, drawing a high keen out of Jackson. He thinks it’s pretty mesmerising when Jackson arches his back, mouth open in ecstasy. Jaebum thrusts in at an unforgiving pace to silence Jackson’s teasing jabs of ‘ _come on, do your worst’_ and _‘wanna feel it tomorrow, hyung’_ , wiping the cocky look off his face. He feels like he could come already, Jackson’s so tight and slick and warm, clinging on like a vice. He wills the feeling away, sweat beading his hairline.

The smaller male moans loud, hand quickly flying up to clasp over his mouth and cheeks tinging pink when Jaebum angles himself deeper by pulling Jackson’s leg higher over his shoulder and folding Jackson up even more. Somewhere in the back of his mind he makes a mental note to never stop thanking Jinyoung for recommending this.

Jaebum’s willing himself not to release with each thrust until Jackson cries out in a breathy voice, “Fuck! I’m not gonna last--can I?”

“Come for me, Jack, sweetie,” and it’s all Jackson needs before painting his stomach in white ropes, chest flushed beautifully and mouth slack in a whine.

The sensations coming from Jackson’s tightening has Jaebum hissing, sliding out and pulling off the condom to stroke himself furiously, head thrown back and groaning until he releases all over Jackson’s ass. It’s a pretty enough sight to make his dick twitch a little, even if he’s oversensitive.

After he’s caught his breath, Jackson smiles warmly and leans up to run a hand through Jaebum’s dark (and now sweaty) hair, “You fuck like an animal, you know that?”

 

 

Sunlight streams through Jaebum’s curtains and spreads warmth over his bare torso, a gentle wake up call to say it is morning. He notices his bed is empty, void of the sunny person who’d been tucked under his chin last night, and for a moment he worries that Jackson had snuck out on a walk of shame. But he can hear the radio softly playing in the kitchen, and the shuffling of another sleepy person in his far too big apartment.

He stretches his muscles and lays there a moment, thinking back to last night. The sex was mind-blowingly good. The date was a good way to relax after work had made him want to claw his brain out all week. Jackson was…well, what wasn’t he? Jackson was this bundle of sassy quips, bright smiles and a face so good looking its sort of unfair on everyone else. After they’d cleaned up, Jackson was pretty tired out and had snuggled into Jaebum’s chest, giving him a chance to read some of the novel he kept putting off whilst Jackson snoozed against him like a little furnace heater.

When he gets up, Jackson’s humming cheerfully to a new girl group song on the radio, stood over the stove in only his sweatshirt from yesterday which does little to cover his boxers. He wouldn’t mind waking up every day to Jackson’s perky ass and honey coloured thighs.

“Morning! Hope you like your eggs sunny side up,” Jackson says when he notices him.

“Are you aware that you’re an angel, Jackson-ah?” He hums, earning a sly smirk from Jackson, who tilts his head up to wink at him, “That’s just a rumour, hyung.”

Jaebum snorts and busies himself with making coffee.

They slip into a very natural breakfast, like the daily routine of a married couple of 5 years. Jaebum hardly questions it, a little too bleary eyed to be interrogating his heart and Jackson’s dishing up some good-looking eggs. They eat happily without much conversation, it’s probably the longest amount of time he’s spent with Jackson without the younger talking, but it’s not like he minds because Jackson is endlessly entertaining.

The front door rattles with the sound of someone unlocking it, and before Jaebum can jump up, the low, dramatized voice he knows all too well calls out.

“Yah, Im Jaebum, are you up yet? I’ve been texting you all morning,” Jinyoung demands, barging his way into the apartment before stopping dead in his tracks in front of the kitchen.

“Really, Jinyoung? I’m a busy person- fuck, why did I ever give you a key?” Jaebum grumbles as Jinyoung emerges, looking still somewhat professional in his knitted sweater and round glasses even though it’s a Saturday. Jinyoung’s missing his usual quickfire response to Jaebum’s bitching, eyes drifting away from Jaebum and face softening into a curious smile. He whips around, suddenly remembering that Jackson is there, innocently munching on a banana and eyeing Jinyoung back.

“My apologies, I wasn’t aware you had a guest over,” Jinyoung switches into his gracious, gentlemanly act that charms all of the important clients. “Park Jinyoung, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Jackson seems unphased at a mysterious man bursting in on their breakfast, grinning toothily at Jinyoung and shooting out a hand for a handshake, “I’m Jackson!”

Jaebum sighs in defeat as Jinyoung seems to take a liking to _his_ sugar baby, but at least Jinyoung likes him at all. The true charm of Jackson Wang was undeniable, because if being his childhood friend Jaebum knows one thing – Jinyoung is hard to please.

Jinyoung’s making a dig at Jaebum being ‘ _a loser he met in high school – you should’ve seen his haircut’_ and already seated himself opposite Jackson, when he remembers why he’d interrupted them, “Ah, I came to pick up the paperwork for the Kang client. I meant to ask you for it so I could look over it this weekend.”

Jaebum groans, shooting a deadly look at Jinyoung, “That’s what you barged in for? You’re such a dipshit.”

“Cheer up, Jaebummie-hyung, I have to dash soon anyway,” Jackson pouts at him, hand gently brushing his. “I’ve got fencing practice in 20 and I’ve gotta get some fresh clothes.” With that, Jackson decides to hurry up and find his jeans and shoes. Jinyoung makes that perverted squinty face at Jaebum when he spies Jackson’s barely covered ass.

“Can you _not_ check my sugar baby out?” Jaebum grouches.

Jackson reappears, handsome smile on his face and hair ruffled, “I gotta dash! Great meeting you Jinyoung-hyung,” Jackson says and turns to Jaebum, “Do you know where my jacket is, hyung?”

He furrows his eyebrows, getting up to search the coat rack by the door, “Won’t it just be here?”

“It is, but I just wanted to kiss you,” Jackson mumbles, hands tugging at the hem of Jaebum’s shirt and coyly peering up at him, “Didn’t wanna embarrass you, though.”

The way Jaebum’s heart clenches is probably dangerous, but he cups Jackson’s face anyway and leans in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Jackson makes a cute pleased noise, tongue lightly brushing Jaebum’s lower lip. _Oh._

A low chuckle rumbles in his chest, letting his tongue slide into Jackson’s pliant, warm mouth. As quickly as it begins deepening, Jackson letting out a breathy whine into his mouth that makes his blood pressure skyrocket, it quickly ends. Jackson pulls away with his signature cheeky smile, letting him know he’s been tricked, bolting out the door.

“You little cocktease--“

“Bye hyung!” Jackson skips away with a giggle.

 

 

“So?” Jinyoung says, already helping himself to the coffee pot when Jaebum returns, a little miffed and a little hard, “when were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what? You already know about Jackson,” He replies, Jinyoung giving him an unimpressed look. “That you’re clearly more than his sugar daddy.”

Jaebum’s a little stunned, where did Jinyoung come to that conclusion?

“Don’t give me that face, Jaebum. You know what I’m talking about,” Jinyoung huffs as if Jaebum’s an idiot.

“What are you getting at, for fuck’s sake, you were the one who suggested I get a sugar baby!” Jaebum says, heated already. He always was a hothead.

Jinyoung pauses, letting out a deep breath before approaching Jaebum more calmly. He smiles tenderly, sitting opposite Jaebum and giving him a pat on the shoulder, “Don’t you think you’re a little…cosy with him? After all the dates Youngjae and I set you up on, you’ve never responded this warmly.”

He feels like shouting, denying everything and storming out but he knows Jinyoung will just follow him until he decides to act like a big boy. Besides, Jinyoung isn’t mocking him, but being more caring. He won’t deny it, his grip on their relationship had slipped the minute he met Jackson for the first time.

“I suppose,” he mumbles, “Maybe? Jackson’s a little hard not to feel slushy around. I’m sure it won’t escalate past more than a teen crush feeling.”

Jinyoung seems happy with this idea, “Yeah, I guess so. The kid’s definitely hot, and he’s cutesy. As long as you stay grounded, Jaebum.”

 

“When did you get into twinks anyway?”

Jinyoung shrieks with laughter when the infamous Im Jaebum jaw sticks out.

 

 

-

**Jackson: 2:30pm**

_hyung!!!!! my sweatpants came!!!_

_thank you <3333333 kissies_

**Jaebum: 2:23pm**

_You’re welcome, princess._

_Do they look good?_

**Jackson: 2:34pm**

_YEAH my ass looks good_

_gimme a sec I’ll send you a pic_

 

Jaebum waits a moment, postponing his paperwork and slumping in his chair. His phone buzzes a moment later, a notification reading **Jackson: 1 attachment** lighting up the screen. The photo shows Jackson in front of a bedroom mirror, displaying his new bright red Adidas sweatpants that he’d asked Jaebum for in his cutesy way earlier this week.

And damn, Jackson looked good in them. He was standing slightly to the side, posing so Jaebum could see the curve of his thigh melding into his ass under the red material.

Before Jaebum can even type out a response, his phone buzzes again,

**Jackson: 2:38pm**

_Wanna see what they look like off?_

**Jaebum: 2:38pm**

_Fuck. Please, doll._

Jaebum’s mind flushes with racy images of Jackson taking nudes of himself for Jaebum’s enjoyment. Golden skin, perfectly sculpted muscle, maybe a glimpse of the pink flush of his hole. He’s so fucking lucky. His phone buzzes again, jolting Jaebum to greedily grab at it to open the attachment.

In all its glory, Jackson’s ass just peeking out of his waistband where fingers have cheekily tugged it half way down. The bright material makes his skin glow unfairly, and he can spot Jackson’s cute playful smile at the top of the screen.

Just like he always is in Jackson’s presence, Jaebum feels aroused in a way so far out of his depth, it’s probably unhealthy to be rock hard in his lounge pants from this little tease.

He’s so tightly wrapped around Jackson’s finger and the younger knows it.

**Jackson: 2:40pm**

_anyway i’m off to bambam’s!_

_have fun jerking off daddy <3 _

Jaebum takes back every nice thing he’s ever said about Jackson Wang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you guys thought!!!!! <3333333


	3. cherry on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH this chapter was supposed to be exclusively soft but heY HO it went nsfw accidentally ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ALSO the comments you guys leave me are so sweet and they mean everything :') luv u all enjoy the domestic jackbum

He’s finishing up late in the office while it’s quiet and empty, the right environment for Jaebum to get his deadlines met instead of the chaos that managing their floor can be sometimes, when his ringtone blasts from his pocket and startles him three feet in the air.

“Im Jaebum speaking,” He says, having not bothered to check the caller.

“Jaebum hyung?” It’s Jackson’s voice for sure, but there’s a wet tinge to his tone that makes Jaebum’s stomach turn.

“Are you home right now? I mean-Are you busy?” Jackson continues, and he’s definitely sniffling now.

“No, but I was getting ready to head there. Is something the matter, Jackson-ah?” Jaebum’s voice is dripping with affection before he can stop himself.

“It’s not a problem!” Jackson sniffs, trying his best to sound unphased. “W-would it be okay if I stayed the night? I know it’s the middle of the week but-“

“Of course you can.”

 

Jaebum agrees to come pick Jackson up from their usual spot, because Jaebum puts his foot down at the idea of Jackson walking to his place in the dark. Perhaps he’s too soft for Jackson.

15 minutes later, Jackson’s slumping into the luxury leather passenger seat with eyes rubbed red and cheeks flushed with obvious signs that he had indeed been crying on the phone.

When Jaebum doesn’t make a move to drive off, Jackson finally meets his eye with a panicked look. “Oh! Thank you for picking me up, sorry. I’m being rude.” Jackson lowers his head. Jaebum’s heart settles in the pit of his stomach.

“Jack, I wasn’t waiting for you to thank me,” He frowns, leaning over to brush a lock of Jackson’s hair behind his ear. “I wanted to know what’s wrong, sweet.”

With that, Jackson’s bottom lip wobbles before he buries his face into Jaebum’s chest and his hands grip at his work shirt.

“Sorry, I’m being such a crybaby right now, it’s not even a big deal,” He mumbles into Jaebum’s clothes, “I got in a fight with my roommate about grades-he said I barely study and it’s unfair that I do well-which isn’t even true! I stormed out but I didn’t actually have somewhere to crash.”

Jackson’s rambling makes Jaebum’s heart flip flop as he guides his fingers through Jackson’s soft hair. Now that he's mentioned it, Jackson does look like he’d run out of the dorm since he’s wearing gym shorts and a pair of slides.

Jackson has relaxed into him now, drooped into his chest and arms tight around Jaebum while he shushes him, sort of like a baby. If Jaebum’s learned anything, it’s that Jackson’s very sensitive.

“Sseun-ah, look at me baby,” Jaebum says as he reaches to cup Jackson’s slightly damp cheeks. Jackson grumbles, but his pouty lip and big glossy eyes make an appearance anyway.

“Your roommate- Mark, isn’t it?- He was probably just snappy about his own grades. Don’t take it to heart, okay?” He coos, leaning down to kiss Jackson’s lips gently.

Jackson sniffles at this, but there’s a little smile forming on his lips. “Can I still stay over, hyung? I know I’m being a burden.”

“You know I wouldn’t say no.”

 

 

“My face is gonna be so swollen and puffy tomorrow!” Jackson shrieks, smooshing his cheeks and still slightly red eyes when he catches sight of himself in Jaebum’s bedroom mirror. “Mark better make this up to me big time.”

Jaebum’s taking off his dress shirt behind him, easy smile visible in the reflection. “Do you want a shower to make it better?” He says, winding his bare arms around Jackson’s waist. Jaebum leans in to murmur in Jackson’s ear, “Or we could take a long, hot bath? That would make you feel better.”

Jackson chews his lip in the reflection of the mirror, fighting a smile when Jaebum’s nose traces his cheekbone. “Ah, such a romantic. You spoil me, Im Jaebum.”

He goes to run the bath, but not without pinching the brat’s waist. Jackson’s squeals rank highly on Jaebum’s infinite list of favourite Jackson things.

 

The heat in the bathroom is relaxing along with the smell of rose bath oil Jaebum had added. Jackson sinks in opposite Jaebum and he feels like he’s got front row tickets for Jackson’s toned upper body. Jackson’s legs tangle with his in the hot water because the bath is a smidge too small for two grown men. Jaebum is more than happy having Jackson’s skin on his.

“Do you have to be so handsome?” Jackson says almost as a purr, pushing his hair off his forehead with wet hands.

“I’m not that good looking, probably even less now that I’m nearing thirty.” Jaebum replies, but his chest is warm with the compliment.

Jackson’s smile is delightfully handsome from across the tub, “Are you being serious? Jaebum, you exude sex. You’re so sexy, and that jawline? Don’t get me started on the way you push your hair back before you give me bedroom eyes.”

Jaebum snorts, giving Jackson’s butt a shove with his foot.

He pauses for a moment, hoping he isn’t overstepping. “Jackson-ah, why would you settle for an older man like me?” His voice comes out a little scratchy. “I understand that money is a factor, but surely you would rather be dating an attractive young guy from college. I bet they kiss the ground you walk on.”

Jackson shifts, making the water slosh when he situates himself between Jaebum’s legs. Jackson doesn’t reply immediately, instead reaching for the shampoo and squeezing some out.

“I’d rather not date anyone in my classes, it’s too distracting,” Jackson says, voice soothing and rich like molasses as he leans over Jaebum, massaging the shampoo into the male’s scalp in a way that has Jaebum melting into the touch. “To be honest, I was pretty horny when I made the account and I thought maybe I could try it out a few times for a quick fuck. From my experience, hook ups at college equal drama, which is yawn.”

Jaebum stays quiet, letting Jackson work the suds through his hair with those magical fingers. Jackson kisses the corner of his mouth, a teasing smirk forming, “And then I met you and thought, heck, getting fucked by this Olympian god on the regular? _And_ he’s a total sweetheart? Much better than anything there is at college.”

Jackson deserves the smack on his ass he receives. Jaebum laughs at his scandalised expression.

They lay in the bath until the water cools, sharing soft kisses and letting their bare skin touch and meld together. Jaebum lends Jackson a big t-shirt, and maybe it’s because it makes Jackson look super cute with the way it nearly hangs off his shoulder with his hair fluffed from the towel drying.

Jackson pleads with him to sit up and watch a movie, which ends up with him smothered underneath the younger on the couch watching one of those Marvel films and Jackson half asleep within the first 20 minutes. Jaebum doesn’t mind because Jackson’s warm and looks even prettier with his long lashes swooping as he tries to stay awake.

Jackson suddenly rolls off Jaebum, staring at him through his barely open eyes, “Wait, I didn’t let you have sex with me tonight!” Jackson’s voice is sleepy, but he’s rubbing his eyes to wake himself. “Sorry-I didn’t mean to fall asleep- you wanna fuck my thighs or something?”

Jaebum’s face screws up in confusion, hovering over Jackson where he’s trying to make himself look more presentable. Jaebum feels like he’s gotten whiplash. His brain short circuits, grabbing Jackson’s wrists to still him. “What are you doing, Jackson?”

The younger resembles a frightened puppy with his brown eyes so large.

“I wasn’t expecting to have sex tonight. Sure, I love- _really love_ doing that but I don’t see you as something just to put my dick in.” His heart aches dull in his chest, until Jackson’s face morphs into a bashful smile and his arms curl around Jaebum’s neck. “You’re so much more than that, Jackson.”

“Okay, hyung. I like that.”

Jackson settles again, nuzzling his warm face into Jaebum’s neck, “Let’s go to bed, bbeomie.”

Jaebum sleeps that night with a mind full of Jackson and his chest blooming with warmth.

 

 

Jaebum’s woken unceremoniously by one of his three ~~pesky~~ adorable cats jumping onto the bed. He grumbles, finding Nora innocently making herself comfortable by his feet. He glances up at the clock, nearly purring himself finding he still has at least an hour before he needs to get up for work.

He hears a snuffle beside him, remembering that Jackson had stayed over last night. Jackson’s smothered in the comforter, pulled up close around him and lashes just fluttering with sign that he’s woken up too. It seems to be too often an occurrence that Jaebum thinks Jackson’s the prettiest person alive.

“Hyung?” Jackson’s voice is a little husky from just waking up. Yep, definitely the prettiest.

“G’morning baby,” Jaebum smiles, observing Jackson’s bleary eyes up close. “You can go back to sleep, I’ll let you know when I leave for work.”

Jackson’s rubbing his eyes with balled fists instead of listening, choosing to curl closer to Jaebum’s side. His hand comes to cup the younger’s cheek, thumb gently brushing over his bottom lip.

Jaebum’s lower region seems to be _very_ interested in the way the morning is going when Jackson’s lips part to let Jaebum’s thumb slide into his hot, slick mouth.

His tongue curls around Jaebum’s thumb, drawing it deeper in and lips sealing around the knuckle. Jackson releases it after a moment, making an endearing whimper for the final push at Jaebum’s restraint.

“You’re the devil, Jackson. What have I got myself into?” Jaebum grumbles petulantly but wraps his arms low around Jackson’s hips to draw him flush against his chest.

Jackson gasps and his mouth forms a smug little smile, “Someone’s up early, Jaebummie!” One of Jackson’s wicked hands creep down, gripping his hardening member firmly under the sheets.

Jaebum can’t contain his moan when Jackson starts kissing wetly at his jawline, fingers wriggling under the band of Jaebum’s briefs to wrap them around his dick, “It’s so thick, hyung, your cock is so big. Want it inside me, pretty please?” Jackson’s voice is so velvety it makes him twitch in his hold.

Jaebum grunts, rolling over to fish out a bottle of lube that had been embarrassingly collecting cobwebs until Jackson showed up.

“You want it? Well you better prepare yourself then, baby doll.”

Jackson crawls out of the sheets, rustling the cat at the end of the bed who responds with an unamused meow. He turns himself onto his back facing towards Jaebum, hiking that damn oversized shirt up to expose his bare lower half.

His own hand slides under his waistband to stroke himself, eyes glued to Jackson’s drooling tip and how he sinks two slicked fingers into his impossibly rosy hole.

Jaebum’s hand settles on one of the younger’s thighs, holding it there so his greedy eyes can see everything Jackson’s doing.

 

After a couple minutes of pure torture watching Jackson whine as he pumps three fingers in and out and _in and out_ , he’s ready and climbing on top of Jaebum, who tugged his boxers off in the middle of it.

Jackson straddles his hips, letting Jaebum’s cock nestle against the curve of his ass but not letting him enter yet.

Jackson’s eyes glint mischievously, tone syrupy and teasing when he speaks, “Can I ride you, _daddy_?”

Jaebum splutters, fingers gripping at Jackson’s thick thighs. His head might explode if Jackson ever does that again. “Keep that up and I’ll let you know who your daddy is, brat.”

With Jaebum’s oversized t-shirt pooling around his thighs and nearly drooping off one shoulder, Jackson sinks down on his cock with the cutest fucking mewl ever to grace human ears. Jaebum too rumbles with a deep moan as Jackson’s tight, slick insides hug him. The younger settles in his lap, letting his ass sit snug against Jaebum’s groin and just slowly swivelling his hips in circles so Jaebum stays buried deep inside.

His fingers lace with Jackson’s then, as Jackson starts to bounce effortlessly on his cock. Jaebum makes a mental note to thank God or whoever for giving Jackson those incredible thighs.

His moans, loud and low, mix with Jackson’s breathy, soft noises like a melody constructed by the most talented composer. Jaebum’s hips thrust up to meet Jackson’s, making him whine in surprise and palms landing to steady himself on Jaebum’s chest.

“Feel so good, so full,” Jackson sobs. “Ah- ’m gonna come!”

Jaebum grips him by the hips before rolling them over so he can fuck into Jackson at an unforgiving pace. Jackson pretty much howls, one hand weaved in Jaebum’s hair and the other loosely stroking himself to climax.

The older male’s head tips back with a groan as he spills inside of him, making Jackson whimper sensitively as he’s filled up. Jackson leans up for a kiss despite looking completely fucked out.

 

“You’re such a sight, baby,” He murmurs, eyes glossing over Jackson’s mussed hair, cheeks pink as he tries to catch his breath and he can see where Jaebum’s shirt has rode up on him how Jaebum’s come has dribbled out of him.

They startle when Jaebum’s alarm clock screeches obnoxiously, and when Jackson bursts into giggles he’s never wanted more to stay in bed.

 


	4. the cat's cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH SO here comes the kinky business  
> say goodbye to your no nut November
> 
> AS ALWAYS I love hearing your comments!!!! tell me what you wanna see happen with baby jacks and daddy jae!!!!!

Jaebum finds himself at peace with how Jackson seems to meld into his life and pitch up his own little space in Jaebum’s mostly mundane world.

By now Jackson has wriggled almost effortlessly into Jaebum’s structure, texting Jaebum no longer just for quickies but also demanding he let Jackson stay over for _‘movie night hyung!!’_ and slipping into his apartment because _‘it’s my cheat day!! (please can we order fried chicken)’_.

Jinyoung’s words ring in his ears each time he finds himself lounging on the couch every Saturday night with the younger curled into his side, pawing at Jaebum’s hand until he laces their fingers together. Jinyoung’s right, it’s too coupley and he’s probably too into Jackson, but he’s pretty comfortable where he is on his couch with Jackson dozing off on his shoulder.

Jackson doesn’t have to know he craves more than their weekly boning.

His phone buzzes on the desk a couple hours after he starts work, then again and once more, which means it’s Jackson messaging him. Only Jackson is incapable of sending just one text, but he supposes its kind of sweet. Jinyoung wiggles his caterpillar eyebrows at him with one of those shit eating smiles.

**Jackson: 11:04am**

_ahjussi!!!!!!!_

_happy birthday jaebummie! <3<3_

_perhaps I’m more attracted to you now that you’re even older_

**Jaebum: 11:06am**

_Thank you, sseun-ah <3_

A few months ago, Jaebum would have rather step on a rusty nail than use a heart emoticon. But for Jackson, he sees no harm. Especially when Jackson squeals about it later.

_Really? And you think I’m perverted?_

**Jackson: 11:07am**

_you ARE a pervert :0_

_you suck at pretending you’re not checking me out_

_anyway! are you doing anything tonight??_

**Jaebum: 11:10am**

_I was only going to have a drink with some friends,_

_Did you want to see me? I wasn’t fussed about going anyway._

**Jackson: 11:11am**

_I wanted to give you a present!_

_But only if hyung isn’t busy! sseunie can wait._

After assuring Jackson nearly a million times that it wasn’t a bother, he was only going to go have drinks with Youngjae and Jinyoung, then probably receive birthday wishes from his mother over the phone, and while that doesn’t sound bad, he’d much rather be spoiled by the cutest boy in the universe.

Jackson seems to have something up his sleeve because he pleads with Jaebum to let him surprise him when he gets in. Jaebum had allowed Jackson a spare key after staying over nights that Jaebum has to work the next day so Jackson could lock up for him.

Jaebum speeds through his assignments with a newfound enthusiasm for the rest of the day until it’s time to head home, promising he’ll reschedule with the guys and passing it off as seeing his parents, whilst promptly ignoring Jinyoung’s poorly hidden laughter.

He shoots Jackson a single text, feeling a hum of domesticity spread through him at the prospect of having someone to come home to. Jackson sounds ecstatic.

 

“Hey, I’m home Jackson-ah,” Jaebum calls when he gets in, shrugging off his work jacket and loosening his top shirt buttons. Jackson’s not in sight, but he hears a reply of ‘ _in here!’_ ring from his bedroom so he takes his time to remove his tie and shoes.

Upon entering the room, Jaebum’s engulfed in Jackson’s warm embrace from the side, along with a loud smooch on his cheek. “Happy birthday, handsome!”

Jaebum feels all the tension in his shoulders seep out at the embrace, meeting Jackson’s plush lips in a soft kiss. His hands go to find their usual place at Jackson’s waist, but his fingers meet bare skin that he hadn’t noticed before. In fact, he hadn’t looked at Jackson at all yet.

Jackson steps away, facing away from him and crawling onto the bed when Jaebum’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. He lets out a strangled noise, feeling all the blood in his body rush south so fast he feels dizzy.

“Do you like it?” Jackson asks, a little shy for once with his ears dusted in pink.

Jaebum likes it a lot _a lot._

Jackson’s bare from the waist upwards, yet the real surprise lies on the lower half. A thin layer of baby pink lace hugs Jackson’s plump cheeks in the cutest, frilliest panties he’s ever seen.

As if it can’t get any better, light pink straps illuminate his golden skin from the delicate garter belt that hugs Jackson’s small waist and straps onto the tops of his matching thigh high stockings.

“If it’s not your kind of thing then I understand, I just assumed--“ Jackson’s voice is slightly more shrill, meaning Jaebum had been doing all staring (and probably drooling) and no talking. He interrupts with a pained moan, “I cannot _believe_ how hard my dick is right now.”

Jackson’s shoulders relax as he squeals with laughter, arching his back to give Jaebum a better angle. He looks so pretty with his hair half in his eyes and peering back with a sultry stare, and in this position Jaebum can see how Jackson’s finger glimmers with the lavish gold ring with its gorgeous jade gemstone he’d once gifted the younger.

“I love it, sseun-ah,” He purrs, kneeling forward on the bed and running his hand over one of the tiny bows on the garter straps and stroking the back of Jackson’s thigh. “I love it so much, I just wanna –” Jaebum cuts off with a dreamy sigh, before burying his face right between Jackson’s plush cheeks and nuzzling into the soft skin, the dainty fabric.

Jackson shrieks, slapping Jaebum on the shoulder as Jaebum nestles into his ass like a pillow. “S-stop! That’s embarrassing, Jaebum!”

He looks up, smirking when he sees how Jackson’s face is completely red and lets his hands wander along the back of his thighs, up to his ass and squeezing generous handfuls of the flesh to make Jackson whine and cover his face. “Ah, but isn’t this _my_ present, Jackson-ah?”

Jaebum grazes his teeth against the flesh of one cheek, enough to make Jackson feel the indents of his canines but not enough to be biting. “Can I not use it however I wish?”

Jackson lets out a squeak, before ducking his head to avoid Jaebum’s teasing eyes. He leans up to press a slow kiss to Jackson’s lips, earning one of Jackson’s famously pretty smiles. “I’m here all night for you to use me, ahjussi,” Jackson drawls and it makes his cock jump against Jackson’s ass. Jackson’s completely right that he’s a pervert.

 

Jaebum manoeuvres Jackson so he can rest his face on the soft pillows with his lace covered bottom up in the air. His hands once again grab at the swell of Jackson’s ass, fingertips brushing the soft material of his panties. On impulse, he lands a light slap on one of the cheeks, making an unsuspecting Jackson jump, too surprised to contain his strangled moan.

He smirks, spanking the skin once again and pulsing in his boxers over the way the flesh bounces. Jackson’s right cheek has turned an endearing shade of pink from the roughplay.

“I’m not sure why I’m surprised that a sexual deviant like you is into spanking, sseunie,” He says, receiving a huff from Jackson.

His fingers inch the panties over Jackson’s ass and midway down his thighs, chewing his lip not to groan at the sight of the blushed skin of Jackson’s entrance. He can smell his body wash faintly on Jackson’s skin, which makes his heart beat a little faster like the possessive beast he is. Jaebum doesn’t give any warning apart from his warm breath fanning over the hole before gliding his tongue up the seam towards it. Jackson’s breath stills, letting out a stuttered whimper of _jaebum!_

Jaebum spreads him with his hands, intending to spend as long as he likes tracing his tongue along Jackson’s rim, laving it over and over. Jackson however is dizzy with the amount of blood rushing to his face, hips writhing in Jaebum’s grasp out of embarrassment.

“J-Jaebum!” Jackson cries when Jaebum’s tongue traces along his taint to nudge against the rim, pushing in slightly past the tight ring. If there was a list of hottest noises he’s ever heard, Jackson’s whimpering scores in at least the top 3. He lets his tongue slide a little deeper, just managing to tease the muscle inside and out. Jackson’s chest is heaving when he rolls him onto his back, eyes a little glazed and lips slick with drool.

“Fuck, you’re such a sight,” Jaebum breathes, leaning over to rummage in his drawer for some lube. Jackson slides an arm around his neck, pressing open mouth kisses along his throat while he’s leant over him.

He gets his fingers nice and wet before hiking Jackson’s legs up. “Hyung,” Jackson says in a quiet voice, meeting his eye, “Be gentle.”

Jaebum’s heart nearly gives out from the cuteness, smiling toothily at Jackson before moving behind him so he’s half spooning the shorter male, Jackson relaxing back against his broad chest. He kisses Jackson’s temple, then his lips with a hushed, “Of course, princess.”

His slicked finger makes its way inside Jackson, making him wince a little and lean up for more kisses. Jaebum’s other hand slides down to Jackson’s neglected hard on, stroking it in rhythm while he inserts a second finger. Jackson’s mouth stays against his, puffing little breaths and moans against the older male’s lips as he fingers him open.

He soon finds the spot that makes Jackson arch against him, gasping out his name like a mantra. He can’t help rutting against Jackson’s back, precome leaving wet trails on his skin while working his fingers until Jackson starts begging for something more.

“Baby, will you ride me?” He purrs against Jackson’s ear, hearing him giggle as he lies himself against the pillows. Jackson reaches to remove his panties, but his stupid mouth betrays him in a panic, “Wait! Uh, can you keep them on, for me?”

Jackson looks a little smug as he pulls them up and positions himself over Jaebum’s lap. He simply pulls Jaebum out of his slacks, because _maybe_ Jackson has a thing for Jaebum’s suits. Jackson pulls the panties aside to allow him access, guiding Jaebum’s cock to press against his opening.

He inhales deeply, eyes fixed on the way Jackson’s head falls back as he lowers himself onto Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum lets out an embarrassingly loud moan, betrayed by the ever softness of Jackson’s ass every time, his brain is nearly spilling out of his ears by the way the younger fits snug around him and encases him in heat.

 

Jackson starts to find his rhythm of lifting himself off and down again and Jaebum finds it very cute how his brown locks flop around at his enthusiastic bouncing.

His hands find purchase on the younger’s muscled thighs, feeling the tension in the flesh as Jackson flexes them on each bounce. Jaebum’s fingers find themselves distracted by the silky straps adorning the gorgeous skin.

“Jackson, baby,” Jaebum murmurs amongst Jackson’s quiet whining, “You’re so pretty, so good to me.” The words may not be world class poetry, but Jackson’s bashful smile looks like it may have well been. Jackson swivels his hips relentlessly, mouth open in a little ‘o’ and fingers going to grip Jaebum’s half open work shirt.

“Feel so full, hyung! ‘m stuffed,” Jackson pants, locking eyes with Jaebum’s intense gaze and sealing the deal with an adorable smile, “love your stupid, fat cock.”

The older male surges forward, hoisting Jackson up and into his lap. Jackson lets out a sob as he’s able to slide impossibly deeper, locking his strong legs around Jaebum’s hips. Jaebum can’t help indulging in the intimacy of being so tightly wound together, with his arms wrapped around Jackson, Jackson holding him close and his dick buried inside his heat.

Jaebum’s gut floods with pleasure as he drives into Jackson again and again, while Jackson sounds positively drunk on cock. Each thrust pushes another lewd noise from Jackson’s slick mouth and he starts to grip frantically at Jaebum’s wide shoulders.

His hand slides between them to stroke Jackson’s reddened dick that peeks out over his panties. “Please – Jaebum – I can’t!” Jackson cries, before he’s dropping his head into Jaebum’s shoulder and shaking as he comes into Jaebum’s fingers. He hardly lasts any longer after Jackson’s pulsing around him, fucking the younger into oversensitivity until he’s thrusting unevenly and pumping him full of his come. They lay there sweating and breathless after, until Jackson’s head lolls over with a drowsy, but so unfairly handsome, soft smile to say, “Hope you enjoyed your present, hyung.”

“Believe me baby, it was the best one I’ll ever get.”

The room is quiet for a moment, until Jaebum’s stomach growls embarrassingly loud and Jackson squawks with laughter, “Seriously? You only have two modes, hungry and horny! And sometimes you look at me like you’re both!”

After a hot shower, Jackson’s bundled up in a big green hoodie and a pair of Jaebum’s sweats that are basically his by now. They’d ordered all of Jaebum’s favourites from the local takeout place, so Jaebum can stuff himself full with sundubu-jjigae and fried chicken.

 

Jackson’s nestled against his bare chest in bed in the dim lamp light when he fesses up. “So, I got you a little birthday present,” he says, hiding his face in Jaebum’s shoulder and nervously busying himself with tracing patterns on the sheets with his fingers. “It’s not very big, or expensive but I wanted to get you something – because you’ve done so much for me, you’re special to me. I wanted to get you something special.”

His lungs seem to stop working for a second at Jackson’s words, but Jackson’s already sitting up to retrieve a small velvet box that he presses into Jaebum’s palm with his head cast down, avoiding Jaebum’s eyes. Jaebum opens it, finding a silver ring with a red garnet stone, Jaebum’s birthstone. It’s not very flashy, just a simple, pretty ring but so personal. His entire body prickles with fondness for the younger male, like the way your nerves alight when you burn a finger on a flame. Jaebum too feels like he is playing with fire.

Jackson is fidgeting in front of him, lip caught between his teeth and eyelashes fluttering as his eyes dart about Jaebum’s face to decipher any reaction. “Jackson,” he says, plucking the ring from the box delicately and sliding the cool metal onto his ring finger. “I can’t even word how much this means to me.”

Jackson’s face breaks into a grin bright enough to challenge the sun, brown eyes wide as he squeals. “You like it?”

“Baby, I love it.” Jaebum opens his arms to tug Jackson down for a smooch that’s more tooth than lip with how he can’t stop smiling and Jackson’s giggling. Jaebum’s so fucking into him it’s unbelievable.

 

 

“Gift from a girlfriend?” One of his co-workers, Jimin, asks on Monday morning, her big eyes glued to the gleaming silver band on his otherwise bare fingers.

“Stop prying on your senior’s personal life, brat.” He grumbles, but the corner of his mouth is twitching into a traitorous smile at the mention of Jackson. Jackson would pout petulantly at being called his girlfriend, and probably jump on the opportunity to call him ‘Oppa!’.

“So it is from your girlfriend?” She teases with a raise of one perfectly filled in eyebrow. “I guess you could say that.” Jaebum says with a loving twist of the ring, thinking of how he would have never guessed how much he’d love that boy when he’d first seen him outside that coffee shop.


	5. sugar coated kisses sweeten the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UM ALL ABOARD THE ROLLERCOASTER KIDS  
> this might be the last chapter of this fic BUT I do plan on making some bonus chapters!!! (because I still have MANY nsfw ideas for this au that must be fufilled)  
> buckle up :3

 

**Monday**

**Jaebum: 7:08pm**

_Hey baby, how was your test today?_

**Jackson: 7:30pm**

_Good. I’m going to bed early, goodnight hyung._

Funny, Jackson must be tired after all his studying and exams. He figures.

**Wednesday**

**Jaebum: 10:00am**

_Fancy going tomorrow night?_

_We can even go to that burger restaurant you like._

**Jackson: 10:02pm**

_Sorry, busy all week. Another time._

If Jaebum could bear to think it, it would seem that Jackson’s mad at him. But Jaebum really couldn’t bear to think that could be true.

**Saturday**

**Jaebum: 2:46am**

_Have I upset you?_

**_Read_ **

Jaebum’s been heartbroken a few times in his life. A couple girlfriends in school, a long term boyfriend in college. It’s not new to him, but he couldn’t see it coming in any shape or form. Jackson hadn’t expressed upset or anger the last time they saw each other, when they met up for a mid week coffee date. Jackson had left with a kiss on Jaebum’s cheek and wound Jaebum’s scarf tighter around his neck with a reprimanding, _“You’ll catch a nasty cold if you don’t wrap up!”_

So what had gone wrong? What could Jackson be so angry about that he couldn’t even text him and get the dumping over with? But then, he supposes that Jackson isn’t his boyfriend. Still, he couldn’t just ghost his way out of Jaebum’s life. Not when Jaebum loves him so much.

Jinyoung eventually asks him what’s wrong, probably because Jaebum turns up at work on Monday in his immaculately pressed suit, but on closer inspection there is the signs of darkened circles under his eyes and the faintest hint of stubble on his chin that usually wouldn’t be seen dead on Im Jaebum.

“Jeez, who shit in your cereal this morning?” Jinyoung pokes, but Jaebum can tell he’s concerned from the soft, hushed tone he uses. “Everything okay at home?”

Jaebum simply leans into the warm palm Jinyoung runs along his back.

 

“I think Jackson’s leaving me.”

 

Because Jaebum doesn’t deserve a friend like Park Jinyoung, Jinyoung comes over later that night with only a text of _“Chicken and beer?”_

Jinyoung snorts into his third beer from where he’s sprawled over Jaebum’s sofa.

“Hey beom, it sounds like you’re going through the stages of grief, man.”

He grins at Jinyoung around another piece of chicken, god, fried chicken is the cure to all his pains. “No, hear me out! You’ve done your denial and now you’re depressed, soon comes the anger.”

Jaebum rolls towards Jinyoung to wedge his arm around the younger’s neck, but light enough to hear those honking laughs that Jinyoung can only make. He laughs too, loosening the chokehold after a moment to relax his arms around Jinyoung’s shrieking form and nuzzle his chin into his friend’s shoulder.

“Love you, beom. You’ll get through this.”

“Love you too, nyoungie. You smell like mozzarella sticks.”

 

After months of having Jackson in his life, he feels a certain emptiness in his chest. The place that Jackson seemed to squeeze himself into in his life now feels cold, there’s no random dog memes lighting up his phone, or icy feet wriggling under his butt when they’re getting cosy for a movie. There’s no reason to leave the apartment apart from work, no excuse to go see that new film that Jackson had made him promise he’d take him to.

Like Jinyoung said, he does feel the build of tension in his temples over the next week. He’s snappier at work, barking at a poor intern when Jaebum sees Jackson liking photos on Instagram. Could that boy not break up with someone properly? At least then Jaebum could suffer in peace.

He even frightens his assistant Youngjae with his stony glare when the kid has to tell him that a client has pulled out of a deal.

It’s Tuesday afternoon when Jackson calls him with a frantic voice. Jaebum’s heart soars, maybe Jackson’s out of his funk.

“I can’t find the USB stick that’s got my project on it. I know it’s a bother, but I really need it so can you check if I’ve left it at yours?” Jackson says slightly muffled on the phone and it sounds like he’s still tearing his room apart in the background.

Ah, right. Not a happily ever after, then.

“Yeah, I found it on my desk. Are you going to come over or – “, Jackson lets out a cry of relief, before quickly making move to hang up. “No, uh, can you drop it off? It’s quicker that way.” Jaebum almost doesn’t want to go at all.

He does anyway, hoping he doesn’t look too rough as he walks up to Jackson’s dorm complex. He aches at how Jackson looks perfect as ever in a large grey hoodie and gym shorts. He hates how unfair it all is.

“Thank you so much, Jaebum-nim. I was pulling my hair out over the thought of losing it.”

“No ‘hyung’ now, huh?” Jaebum bites, avoiding those puppy eyes so he doesn’t lose his nerve. He should just go. Jackson shuffles uncomfortably.

“I don’t know what to say...If you’re planning to yell it out, can we at least go to my room?”

 

 

It’s his first time seeing Jackson’s room. It’s pretty standard, bed unmade and clothes on the floor and a big pile of textbooks on the desk. There’s some endearing photos of Jackson as a baby with his parents on the wall, as well as a few shiny trophies presumably from his fencing. But Jaebum’s not here to gush over Jackson.

“Were you planning to never text me again? And what, just hope I’d break it off?” Jaebum’s voice comes out almost emotionless, but his stomach is turning with nerves.

“I don’t know, Jaebum. I just…” Jackson trails off, looking very small with his sleeves pulled over his hands. “I didn’t really have a plan.”

He stares at Jackson until the air feels thick. He’s glad Jackson’s roommate is out. “Can you at least tell me what I did?”

Jackson’s chin dimples with a quiet, choked noise. “That’s the thing. You didn’t _do_ anything. You…You’re too good for that.”

Jaebum’s fingers itch to hold Jackson, to stroke his hair and tell him not to cry. Jackson sits on the crumpled duvet. “What do you mean? If I didn’t do anything, then what is it?” His throat betrays him, coming out more distressed than he would’ve liked. “Are you seeing someone else, is that it? You found someone better?”

What he doesn’t expect is for Jackson to rub angrily at his eyes and snap his head up to look at him. “If you think I would be interested in anyone else, then you really must be fucking oblivious.”

Jaebum’s more than stunned. Jackson lets out a pained moan, lip wobbling.

“I’m sorry I thought I’d be able to stop loving you if I stopped seeing you. Because it’s stupid – I’m a stupid kid who falls in love with someone who doesn’t love me back – just because he treats me so fucking well!”

“You love me?”

“I love you.” Jackson mumbles in defeat. Jaebum laughs, and then he’s laughing until his stomach hurts. Jackson throws a pillow at him and shouts, “If you’re going to laugh at me then just leave!”

He smiles softly at the younger, moving closer until he can cup the boy’s face in his hands. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because I’ve spent the last 5 months in pain over how much I love my sugar baby and feeling like an idiot.”

Jackson’s face cracks into that gorgeous toothy grin, before leaning up to throw his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

 

They make up over kisses and squeezing each other so close that their bodies ache afterwards and they end up laughing again until Jackson covers Jaebum’s face with a pillow.

“Let’s go to yours, hyung.” Jackson whispers with a light kiss to his jawline. Jaebum’s heartbeat is thumping out of his ears. “I gotta tell the guys I’m going otherwise they’ll send a search party for me.”

They go down the hall, and Jaebum’s glad he’s wearing a casual jeans and jacket and not his work suit. He doesn’t need Jackson’s whole building thinking that Jackson’s dating a shady old perv.

Jackson whips open the door to another room, where two guys his age sit on a bed with controllers in their hands. “Listen up you rats, I’m going to Jaebum’s. Also I might skip tomorrow.”

“I thought you were still sulking over him?” The blonde one says, not looking up from the game to notice Jaebum standing behind Jackson in the doorway. But the other one does, eyes flicking onto Jackson and widening comically when he spots Jaebum.

“Bam, you just got killed – “, the blonde grumbles just as the silver haired one shrieks. To this, the blonde looks over and while his expression doesn’t give away as much as his friend’s, he does eye Jaebum suspiciously from head to toe.

Jackson giggles loudly, tugging Jaebum in front of him. “Oops! Bambam, Mark, this is Jaebum, my…daddy? Boyfriend? We should probably discuss that later. Beommie, these are my friends.”

“He really is hot! You weren’t kidding when you said he’s a hunky Adonis.” Bambam squeals, gripping Mark’s side and staring in awe as if Jesus were standing in front of them. Mark snorts, offering a hello and smiling warmly at Jackson’s peeking form behind him.

Bambam leaps up, seemingly assessing Jaebum’s face closer. “Wow, you’re seriously foxy. Maybe I should find a sugar daddy.” The boy says as if it would be a joke, but the way his eyebrows knit together in concentration tell Jaebum that he’s completely serious.

“That’s enough! This is why I didn’t let you meet him,” Jackson says while marching Jaebum out of the bedroom.

A faint cry comes from behind the door, undoubtedly Bambam, “Yugyeom’s gonna be so jealous he’s going to shit his pants!”

 

Later that night, Jaebum holds Jackson close in the dim light of his bedroom while pressing into him slowly, gently. Jaebum kisses along the male’s chest and up the soft skin of his neck, whispering sweet words into his ear as he slides in to the hilt.

Jackson has always been sensitive, Jaebum knows that. In fact, Jaebum loves that about him. Jackson is attentive, gentle in a way Jaebum could never master, but also petty and unforgiving in a very _Jackson_ way. Jaebum had learned by now how to comfort him, how to soothe his delicate baby.

But this, Jaebum had no warning for.

He’s found his rhythm, a little slower than their usual relentless fucking, more like lovemaking. His hands rest on either side of Jackson’s head on the pillows.

Jackson suddenly throws an arm over his face. Jaebum just about notices how Jackson’s shoulders tremble slightly, chest blossoming red when an unmistakable sob slips past his lips.

His hips grind to a halt immediately, hand tentatively reaching to move Jackson’s arm. “Holy shit, did I hurt you baby? Jackson I’m so sorry,” Jaebum is immediately panicked, brushing Jackson’s hair out of his face soothingly.

“No no no, it’s not that—I’m just – “ Jackson hiccups, “I’m just so happy, I think I got overwhelmed.”

Jaebum’s heart nearly lurches out of his chest, which he chooses to express with a strangled sound.

“Do you want stop, angel?”

“No, hyung!” Jackson’s smiling now, but his face is flushed a splotchy pink the way it does when he cries. “K-keep going, I just really like you, I love you.”

“I love you too, I love you Jackson-ah.”

“I love _you_ , Jaebum.” Jackson’s got fat tears lining his eyes and he’s making a cute sniffling sound, the tip of his nose tinged red. Jackson wiggles his hips against Jaebum’s, who’d completely forgot he was inside his boyfriend in the muddle of tears.

He starts off again, slower this time, stroking his hands along the dip of Jackson’s waist to the tops of his thighs.

He’s so, so happy, here with his love, he never wants to be anywhere else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the finale!!!!!!! we love a couple  
> thank YOU anyone who read or left sweet comments pls know they make me gush  
> and a special little thank you to qis for helping me through the PAIN of writing uwu <3


End file.
